gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buoys Ahoy
Buoys Ahoy is the final mission for Bernie Crane, formerly known as Florian Cravic. Walkthrough Soon after completing Union Drive, you will receive a text from Bernie, saying he is having a panic attack. Head over to Pier 45 where Bernie is waiting. Walk into the mission marker and Bernie will inform Niko he has something very important planned for both of them. This "business" is actually just a fun day. Niko finally agrees to have fun with Bernie. Bernie will get onto a boat with his picnic basket. Take him over to a lookout spot in the ocean, near Firefly Island. Bernie will use some binoculars to get sight of another boat with "cute guys". Niko and Bernie find out that the cute guys are actually Dimitri Rascalov's Goons. Do not shoot the goons as you are on a boat chase - they will disembark in a while anyway. Just make sure Niko doesn't capsize the boat or lose the men you are after. After a while, the boat will crash on a pier in Steinway near the cemetery; follow the goons into said cemetery. An automatic weapon like an SMG or Carbine Rifle will finish them off easily. Two are armed with SMG's while one (nearest the road) wields a Shotgun. All of them use cover, so be careful. Normally, you don't attract police attention but be careful to watch out for cops. Get back to the pier where you disembarked where Bernie is waiting. He'll thank you before sailing off. This will finish the mission. Some time after, you'll get a call from Bernie telling you he left a present from him and Bryce in the car park behind his apartment. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Bernie to the coast off Firefly Island *Take out Dimitri's men *Go back to Bernie Reward After the mission, Bernie calls Niko Bellic, telling him to collect Bryce Dawkins' orange Infernus, as a gift from both of them for helping them keep their love affair secret. This is the only orange Infernus available in the game, and cannot be repainted at Pay 'n' Spray, it also is the only version with black sport rims and a black stripe on the side skirt. The Infernus will be parked in the car park behind Bernie Crane's apartment, in Varsity Heights. Once in the car, Niko will thank Bryce for the gift, hoping it wasn't funded by the city budget. This will complete Bernie Crane's missions. Deaths *3 of Dimitri Rascalov's Russian Mafia members sent to kill Niko. Trivia * At one point during the chase, the player is led between two ships that are closing together, which is a reference to the early boat chase scene in the film Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. * If you follow the enemy boat over a stunt jump, Bernie will say something like "Whoa" or "Fun time!". * It is possible to destroy the enemy boat before it reaches shore. * Similarly to Union Drive, a police vehicle (in this case, a Police Predator) will join the chase about halfway through the mission. After yelling a warning to shut down their engines, the boat is shot by the goons, and an officer will shout something like "Oh, crap!" or "Balls!" and the boat will explode. * After you receive the phone call from Bernie about his Infernus, a destination will come up on your radar, showing where to pick the car up. Before you pick it up (glitch may occur that this effect of common sport cars will be pernament) , Infernus' will become much more common around Liberty City, as will Coquettes, Banshees, and various other sports cars. After you pick the car up, however, these cars will become rare again. It is not necessary to pick up the car to finish the storyline. es:Buoys Ahoy fi:Buoys Ahoy fr:Buoys Ahoy pl:Buoys Ahoy Category:Missions in GTA IV